Pair Of Dragon Heir
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri hingga membuat kakaknya luka parah, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin, tapi Naruto tidak sangaja terdapmpar didimensi lain dan bertemu sang DxD Great Red. Warning : Lemon, SemiGodlike!NaruRias
1. Chapter 1 : New Power

**Pair Of Dragon Heir**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

 **Pair** : [Naruto. U X Rias. G ], [Menma X Sakura], [Sasuke X Hinata]

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

* * *

Pertama-tama Maaf dulu kalau lagi-lagi saya buat Fiction dan mungkin kalian bosan dengan nama pena saya, Karena untuk mengisi kekosongan dari Fiction Shinobi DxD yang rencana Next Generation di undur 20 juli dan Great Boskito Dragon Awal Juli, dan Fiction ini terinspirasi dari Fiction [Salamander No Naruto] karya [Author nata] saya meminjam jalan cerita dan alurnya dan juga beberapa Fiction Naruto not Croscover, dan untuk Pairing saya sudah nyaman dengan NaruRias dan jalan ceritanya di dunia Shinobi

NB : Jalan cerita udah meminta izin kepada Author yang bersangkutan, jadi jangan kira saya peniru tak bertanggung jawab heheheheh :D

* * *

Dan yah ini Rewrite karena yang saya Upload tadi sebelum versi Revisi Gomen Minna

Opening Song : Naruto Shippuuden opening 5: Hotaru no Hikari (Play)

Naruto Shippuuden opening 5: Hotaru no Hikari

 _Sha la la itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surunda_  
 _Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete yuke_

 _Aitaku naru no shoutou nakitaku naru no junjou_  
 _Natsu no hini tobikonda hotaru wakaeranai_

 _Anata wa nani mo iwazu kuchizuke wo nokoshite_  
 _Kizutsuku mama unazui nare kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita_

 _Sha la la itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surunda_  
 _Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete yuke_

 _Sha la la itoshiki hito anata mo miete iru no_  
 _Mamayui tsuki ga sotto ashita wo tera shite_

 _Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite_

* * *

0.0

 **Chapter 1 : New Power**

Uzumaki Naruto adalah putra bungu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan juga Uzumaki Kushina, tapi dirinya tidak mendapat kasih sayang oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti kakaknya Uzumaki Menma yang di ramalkan sebagai Yogen No Ko sekaligus sebagai Jichuriki Kyuubi. Dan suatu hari saat dia sedang menjalani Sparing dengan kakaknya hingga membuat kakaknya terluka parah Naruto harus menerima ketidak adilan karena ayahnya sang Yondaime Hokage menghapuskan kekuatannya dan itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak adil karena dengan ini artinya mempinya untuk menjadi Hokage tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Dan setelah kejadian itu Naruto keluar dari desa dan desa Konoha pun mencap Naruto sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan dan tanpa sengaja ia masuk kedalam gua dan setelah sadar dirinya berada di celah dimensi

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang asing dengan apa yang dia lihat karena dirinya berada di Dimensional gap

"Hey bocah, siapa kau dan kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya seekor naga raksasa kepada Naruto

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto kaget karena di depannya terdapat sosok naga merah raksasa

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah Dragon of Dragon atau DxD Great Red, dan kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Great Red kepada Naruto

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai disini" Ujar Naruto kemudian menceritakan tentang kisah hidupnya di dunia Shinobi membuat sang DxD merasa Iba dengan kisah hidup Naruto selama ini

"Jadi kau berasal dari dimensi lain, kalau begitu maukah kau menerima kekuatan dariku?" Tanya Great Red kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja" Ujar Naruto senang karena dirinya mempunyai kekuatan yang akan bisa melindungi orang yang disayanginya, kemudian tiga cahaya berwarna merah, putih, dan emas

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Great Red

"Itu adalah kekuatan yang berupa dua buah Sacred Gear dan juga Dragon Slayer Golden Fire" Jawab Great Red

"Apa itu Sacred Gear dan Dragon Slayer?" Tanya Naruto kepada Great red

"Sacred Gear adalah benda ciptaan tuhan yang digunakan untuk membantu kehiduoan manusia, tapi ada juga Sacred Gear yang bisa membunuh tuhan didimensini yang di sebuat Longinus, dan kau memiliki salah dua Longinus yaitu [Boosted Gear] dan juga [Divine Dividing] yang di dalamnya bersemayam jiwa naga Welsh Dragon Ddraig, dan Vanishing Dragon Albion. Aku mendapatkan kedua Sacred Gear itu karena aku dulu yang mengalahkan pengguna kedua Sacred Gear itu karena dapat mengakibatkan ketidak seimbangan celah dimensi, sedangkan Dragon Slayer adalah sihir pemburu Naga" Jelas panjang lebar Great Red

"Jadi bagaimana aku menggunakan kekuatanku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Great Redd

"Carilah Igneel, sang Red Dragon Emeperor generasi pertama yang bisa dibilang kakek dari Welsh Dragon Ddraig" Jawab Great Red

"Baiklah" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjatuhkanmu di sebuah pulau dimana tempat persembunyian Ignel" Ujar Great Red kemudian muncul sebuah sobekan dimensi dan tanpa disuruh Naruto memasuki sobekan dimensi itu.

0.0

Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah pulau yang ia sendiri tidak tahu ini dimana dan dia merasa ini bukanlah dunia Shinobi

"Bocah apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini." kata sebuah suara yang sedikit menyeramkan sekaligus berat.

'Itu pasti suara dari Igneel' batin Naruto kemudian mendekati arah suara itu, dan ternyata suarau itu berasal dari sebuah gua kemudian Naruto memasukinya dan didalam gua terdapat sosok naga yang cukup besar tapi tidak sebesar Great Red

"Apakah Kau Igneel?" Tanya Naruto kepada naga itu

"Benar, Aku adalah Igneel Red Dragon Emperor generasi pertama dan kau siapa?" Tanya Igneel kepada Naruto

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto pemegang Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] dan [Divinde Dividing] dan juga pengguna Dragon Slayer : Golden Fire. Itu yang di bilang Great red kepadaku" Jawab Naruto kepada Igneel walau sebenarnya dia tidak mengetahui arti kata yang ia sebutkan tadi

"Jadi kau adalah Sekiryuutei sekaligus Hakuryuukou, jadi apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Igneel

"Kedatanganku kemari adalah karena permintaan dari Great Red yang memintamu untuk mengajariku bagaimana menggunakan kekuatanku" Jawab Naruto

"Apa alasanmu memintaku untuk melatihmu?" Tanya Igneel, dan kemudian Naruto menceritakan tentang kehidupannya di dunia Shinobi tentang penghapusan kekuatannya, sedangkan Igneel yang mendengar tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk melatih Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan melatihmu dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Tousan" Ujar Igneel kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu senang bukan main

"Ha'i Tousan" Jawab Naruto senang

"Baiklah mulai besok kita akan mulai berlatih." Ujar Igneel,

" baiklah Tousan." Ujar Naruto bersemangat

Latihan pun di mulai, hampir setiap hari di gunakan Naruto hanya berlatih dan berlatih, hari berganti hari, bulan berganti Tahun, tahun berganti tahun, tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun sejak umurnya 12 tahun dan sekarang Naruto berubah menjadi sosok berwajah tampan, rambut kuning jabrik panjang , tanda tiga garis kumis kucing yang sudah memudar akibat dirinya sekarang termasuk sebagai kaum naga.

"Tampaknya kau sekarang sudah menguasi Golden Fire dan juga kekuatan Sacred Gearmu bahkan kau sudah menguasi Juggernout Over Drive" Ujar Igneel bangga kepada Naruto karena mampu melewati masa pelatihan yang bisa disebut neraka selama lima tahun

"ha'i Tousan" Jawab Naruto

"Dan sudah saatnya kau pergi darisini untuk mancari kebahagiaanmu itu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke duniamu sebelum kau menemukan pasanganmu didunia ini" Ujar Igneel kepada Naruto

"Pasangan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ya, dan kau tidak akan bisa menolak itu walau kau berusaha melarikan diri, itu karena kau sekarang termasuk dalam keluarga naga dan naluri nagamu yang akan mengambil alih" Jawab Igneel

"Ha'i Tousan kalau begitu aku mohon pamit dulu" Pamit Naruto kemudian mengepakkan sayap Hakuryuukounya kemudian melesat di udara

"Semoga kau menemukan kebahagianmu Naruto" Ujar lirih Igneel karena putra angkatnya sudah pergi mencari jati dirinya [A/N :Disini saya tidak akan membuat Rias menjadi Iblis karena saya akan membuat dirinya menjadi salah satu Dragon Slayer dan pengguna Sacred Gear]

Berhari-hari Naruto terbang untuk mencari pasangannya tapi hasilnya tetaplah nihil dan dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana dirinya akan pergi karena naluri naganya yang akan menunjukan jalan kemana dirinya harus pergi. Dan tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat sebuah desa yang porak poranda dan terlihat beberapa orang menangisi jasad keluarganya, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tega dan kemudian turun melihat apa yang terjadi

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto kepada salah satu warga

"Semalan desa kami diserang oleh sekumpulan Iblis, dan dia membawa salah satu warga kami" Jawab warga itu

"Memang siapa yang dia bawa?" Tanya Naruto

"Rias Gremory, mereka menyuruh Rias menyerahkan diri jika tidak desa ini akan menjadi lebih parah dari sekarang" Ujar Warga itu

"Lalu mereka membawa gadis itu kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka membawanya kearah barat" Jawab warga itu menunjuk arah barat

"Baiklah serahkan padaku" Ujar Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah barat

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua Sacred Gearnya

 **"Menurutku menyenangkan jika kita terlibat pertarungan"** Terdengar suara dari Tangan kanan Naruto yang menampilkan permata berwarna hijau yang tidak lain adalah Ddraig

 **"Menurutku juga Begitu Partner"** Terdengat lagi suara dari belakang Naruto a.k.a Albion

"Baiklah jika begitu" Ujar Naruto kemudian mengepakkan sayap Hakuryuukounya

Dan tak sampai lama dia terbang dia melihat sebuah castil di tengah hutan mati dan sebenarnya tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa, dan Karena Naruto adalah kaum naga jadi dirinya bisa melihat Castil itu dan kemudian memasuki kastil itu

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Salah satu penjangga menodongkan senjatanya kearah Naruto

"Aku hanyalah seorang pejalan kaki yang mendengar bahwa kalian membawa seorang gadis, dan aku ingin menyelamatkannya" Jawab Naruto kemudian memberikan pengawal itu sedikit pukulan membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena tinju dilapisi oleh aura naga.

Kemudian Naruto terus berjalan mejatuhkan siapa saja yang menghadangnya hingga dia bertemu dengan sosok yang ia yakini adalah pimpinan dari mereka karena pakaiannya yang berbeda

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau mengacau di istanaku?" Tanya Sosok itu

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Naruto memperkanalkan diri

"Lebih baik kau pergi bocah, dan tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menghabisimu. Dan perkenalkan juga namaku adalah Vali Lucifer keturunan langsung dari raja Iblis Lucifer" Jawab sosok yang bernama Vali itu

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memberikan gadis itu kepadaku!" Ujar Naruto kepada Vali

"Apa hakmu?" Tanya Vali

"Aku juga tidak tahu hanya saja hatiku berbicara seperti itu" Jawab Naruto

"Kalah begitu langkahi dulu mayatku" Ujar Vali kepada Naruto

"Kalau begitu sesuai permintaanmu" Jawab Naruto kepada Vali meningkatkan kekuatan sihirnya

'Kekuatan macam apa ini? ini kekuatan yang gila. aku tidak akan menang melawannya lebih baik aku mundur jika tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan' Batin Vali

"Baiklah untuk saat ini aku mengalah karena aku mendapat panggilan dari kakekku tapi lain kali kau tidak akan kubiarkan lolos" Ujar Vali bohong kepada Naruto walau bagaimanapun juga dirinya tidak inign harga dirinya jatuh hanya karena manusia, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kepergian Valipun menurunkan kekuatan sihirnya dan kemudian mencari dimana gadis itu berada

Setelah berjalan mengitari kastil akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah penjara yang didalamnya terdapat seorang perempuan berambut merah cimson, dan tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto membuka gerbang penjara itu kemudian menuju kearah Rias dan kemudian memeluknya entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga dia memluk orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, begitupun Rias yang sama halnya dengan Naruto hingga dirinya membalas pelukan erat dari Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Rias?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Aku tidak apa err..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar Naruto memberitahu namanya

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Balas Rias

Dan setelah itu mereka kemudian keluar dari castil itu dan mencari tempat untuk mereka bermalalam, dan tidak mungkin mereka bermalam di kastil yang gelap ini, Naruto membawa Rias dengan cara terbang karena itu akan lebih cepat sembari memeluk Rias dengan eratnya

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Entah, karena naluri nagaku yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyelamatkanmu, dan aku bahagia bertemu denganmu dan entah mengapa hasratku semakin menggebu ingin bercinta denganmu" Jawab Naruto dengan muka memerah

"Aku juga bahagia bertemu denganmu dan entah mengapa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu yang mempunyi hasrat untuk bercinta denganmu" Balas Rias dengan wajah memerah lebih dari Naruto

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari tempat menginap karena aku sudah tidak tahan" Ujar Naruto kemudian turun dari terbangnya karena dia sudah sampai di sebuah desa dan berharap menemukan tempat untuk kegiatan mereka. Dan tak butuh waktu lama mereka dapat menemukan tempat untuk bermalam, sesampainya di penginapan dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada Rias membuat Rias tak kuasa menahan tangis kerena mendengar penderitaan yang selama ini dialami oleh Naruto kemudian mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka.

[Lemon On]

"Uughh—" Rias menahan sakit ketika barang Naruto yang keras dan besar perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata menikmati tubuh hangat Rias yang sangat rapat.

Rias tercekat saat barang Naruto telah tertanam sepenuhnya dibawah sana yang tadinya masih perawan dan sekarang tidak lagi. Ia menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk tak melepaskan erang sakit agar tak mengecewakan Naruto.

Selama beberapa menit mendiamkan diri, Rias mulai menggeliat kecil dibawah kungkungan Naruto dengan tangan memegang pergelangan lelaki pirang diatasnya tersebut. Naruto yang tahu bahwa Rias tak merasa sakit lagi perlahan memundurkan pinggulnya. Sedikit sakit namun Rias masih bisa menahannya.

"Aahhh~" Rias mendesah halus ketika Naruto mendorong masuk, tangannya meraih pinggang pemuda itu dan sedikit mencakarnya saat merasa hujaman dibawah sana terlalu lembut membuat ia meminta ingin lebih dari yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aakh-Naruhh~ le-lebihh cepathh" Seringai lebar terbentuk diwajah berpeluh Naruto, dengan senang hati ia mempercepat pompanya ditubuh Rias hingga menghasilkan bunyi derit ranjang serta pekikan girang dari wanita pink itu.

"Aahh~ Aahh~ Oouuhhh~" Rias melenguh nikmat saat ujung kepala Naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang terletak jauh di dalam dan ia semakin mengeratkan cekalannya dipinggang pria yang bergerak cepat itu membuat tubuhnya ikut terguncang. Tak membiarkan dada Rias menganggur, Naruto segera melahapnya rakus.

"Uuhh~ Aahh! Aahh! Aahh~…" Desahan Rias semakin meraja lela merasakan nikmat yang sangat menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, ia bahkan tak kesakitan ketika mulut nakal Naruto menggigit putingnya dan hal itu malah membuat ia menjerit girang.

Naruto menggeram ketika dinding-dinding rahim Rias menjepit hebat miliknya memaksa untuk menyemburkan seluruh isi semen putihnya. Kaki jenjang Rias naik melingkari pinggang Naruto bergantian dengan tangan yang merangkul mesra leher pemuda itu yang sudah menjauh dari dadanya.

Bunyi derit ranjang terdengar semakin erotis, lalu tak menjelang lama kemudian Rias melenguh panjang penuh kepuasan sementara Naruto mengumpat tak jelas.

"Ohh~ Fuck" Rias membuka mata mendengar umpatan Naruto. lelaki itu menggila sendiri merasakan nikmat dari hasil pijatan tubuh Rias.

Menyadari pria itu hampir menyusulnya, Rias langsung menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya kemudian melumatnya untuk meredam lenguh geram Naruto.

Rias mengerang pelan disela mengecup bibir Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan panas menyembur tubuhnya hingga terasa penuh, ia semakin mengeratkan lingkarang betisnya dipinggang pemuda itu agar bisa merasakan lebih dalam lagi.

Nafas keduanya terputus-putus, Naruto melepas pagutan mereka dan kemudian menyatukan kening ia dan Rias membawa mata mereka untuk saling beradu.

Dengan wajah bersemu padam, Rias menyentuh pipi kokoh Naruto yang menyeringai lebar bak seringaian seekor binatang rubah. Gadis itu menggigit bibir menikmati rasa panas dan lengket yang meleleh dari dalamnya hingga keluar mengenai kelelakian Naruto. Setelah dirasa habis, Rias mendorong dada Naruto untuk membawanya berbaring dengan ia yang menimpa penuh tubuh lelaki itu yang diselimuti oleh keringat.

Naruto menarik selimut kemudian menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka sementara Rias tak berniat turun dari atas Naruto. Ia hanya mencabut barang Naruto darinya lalu membaringkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto membelai lembut rambut pink diatas dadanya kemudian ia kecup puncak kepala itu mengantar Rias kedalam alam mimpi. Ia melirik jam dinding dan sedikit terkejut mendapati jarum pendek mengarah ke angka tiga lalu yang panjang terhenti tepat di jam dua belas.

"Tak terasa sudah jam tiga dini" Gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata untuk menyusul Rias yang sudah terlelap duluan.

[Lemon Off]

Suara kicauan seekor burung terdengar begitu merdu dan menenangkan membuat suasana di pagi ini menjadi sangat indah. Embun menyelimuti alam serta membasahi rerumputan yang membentangi sebuah halaman rumah mewah dan sedikit mengenai beberapa tanaman bunga yang tumbuh dipinggiran halaman.

Disebuah kamar besar, terlihat seorang lelaki tersenyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah polos gadis berambut merah Crimson sepunggung yang sedang tidur pulas. Tubuh telanjang gadis itu terbalut selimut putih tebal yang terdapat banyak bercak darah hingga mengenai sprai yang sudah lusuh tak terbentuk.

Tangan Naruto menulusup masuk kedalam selimut kemudian mengelus lembut belakang Rias membuat gadis itu menggeliat kecil merasakan sentuhan hangat dari punggung hingga turun ke pinggang.

"Eenghhh" Perlahan namun pasti, iris Blue-Green yang terkatup sejak dini tadi kini mulai menampakan kembali kilau indahnya.

"Selamat pagi Tsuma..." Rias tersipu malu mendapati Naruto tengah baring mengenyamping menghadap kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis menyambut jiwanya yang baru kembali setelah berkelana cukup lama dialam mimpi.

"Pagi juga Anata..." Balas Rias

"Kamu siap Tsuma?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Siap untuk apa?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Siap untuk menikah dan berkelana didunia Shinobi!" Jawab Naruto

"Tentu saja Anata, selama bersamamu. Dan apa kau ingin belas dendam?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto, sedangkan naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum kepada Rias kemudian menggeleng pelan

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Karena aku tidak ingin jatuh kedalam lingkaran kebencian yang tidak akan berhenti, dan aku masih menyayangi mereka sepenuh hatiku dan tidak ada rasa benci sedikitpun." Ujar Naruto membuat Rias tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia bersyukur medapat pasangan seperti Naruto, kemudian memeluk Naruto erat

"Jadikan menngerjakan apa yang sudah kite rencanakan?" kata Karin.

"Tentu jadi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Jika kau merasakan sama apa yang aku rasakan berarti kau adalah kaum naga?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku adalah pengguna Sacred Gear [Burning Gear] yang bersemayam salah satu Heavenly Dragon Burning Dragon Hellios, dan aku juga pengguna Dragon Slayer : Wind" Jawab Rias

"Benarkah? aku tidak menyangka Rias. dan juga aku pengguna Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] dan juga [Divine Dividing] yang kau lihat sayapnya semalam, dan juga aku pengguna Dragon Slayer : Golden Fire" Balas Naruto yang sedikit membuat Rias terkejut

"tapi sudahlah lebih baik kita melanjutkan acara yang sudah kita buat" Ujar Naruto kemudian memakai pakaian, kemudian keluar untuk mencari pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan saat pernikahan tadi

\- Sedangkan di tempat lain -

Terlihat sebuah desa yang disekitarnya hanya ada pasir sedang menatap kearah angkasa yang membuat mereka tercengang karena Kazekage mereka yang baru saja dilantik tertangkan oleh seorang yang memakai baju bercorak awan merah yang tidak lain adalah Akatsuki

"Sulit juga melawan Ichibi, dan sebaikanya aku segera menuju tempat Sasori-sama karena pasti dia sangat marah karena terlalu lama menunggu" Ujar Sosok berambut kuning panjang a.k.a Deidara

[TIME SKIP]

Hari sudah pagi, kini Naruto dan Rias tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi setelah kemarin melakukan serangkaian upacara pernikahan secara sederhana di kuil, sekarang Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang di buat Rias untuknya karena Rias tidak suka melihat suaminya memakai baju yang akan kumuh (baju Naruto didunia Shinobi yang Shippuden) karena istrinya termasuk wanita posesif dan juga memiliki sifar Tsundere. Sedangkan Rias memakai pakaian Kushina saat kecil tapi berwarna putih

"Kau siap Tsuma?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Tentu saja Anta" Balas Rias

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning beraksen kepala naga berada tepat di bawah kaki Naruto lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya, sedangkan lingkaran sihir berwarna putih berada di bawah kaki Rias kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

Kemudian dalam sekejap lagi mereka sudah berada di hamparan pasir yang membuat Naruto merasa familiar karena mereka berada di kawasan Sunagakure dan yang anehnya mereka di Sunagakure waktu malam hari tidak seperti di dunia sebelumnya yang menunjukan pagi hari

"Kurasa kita berada di Sunagakura Tsuma, dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di desa Suna" Ujar Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu dan aku merasa baru saja terjadi pertarungan" Balas Rias

"Sepertinya juga begitu" Ujar Naruto yang merasakan habis terjadi pertarungan di lokasi tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati penjaga gerbang

"Apa yang sedang terjadi ?" tanya Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu ninja pernjangga

"Siapa kalia?" tanya sang penjaga yang melihat Naruto dan Rias, dan dari cara berpakaian terlihat bukan seorang ninja tapi tetap saja harus bersiaga

"Aku dan Istriku hanyalah seorang pengembara dan kami tidak sengaja singgah disini" jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi tuan?" Tanya Rias mengulang pertanyaannya suaminya.

Sang penjaga gerbang pun sedikit ragu namun menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi dari mulai penyerangan Akatsuki, di culiknya sang Kazekage, terlukanya kakak dari Kazekage yang bernama Kankurou. Itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut bahwa sang Kazekage adalah teman lamanya sekaligus sahabatnya yaitu Gaara.

"Bisakah kau tolong aku untuk menemui Kankurou, katakan bahwa teman lamanya ingin menjenguk." kata Naruto meminta untuk menemui Kankurou.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya sang penjaga sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Aku adalah temannya yang bertemu saat Kankurou dan aku hanya penduduk biasa yang tidak mempunyai tekanan chakra. Jadi tuan tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Naruto jujur karena dia tidak memiliki chakra tapi memiliki kekuatan sihir

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku." kata sang penjaga menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan membawa Naruto dan Rias ke tempat kankuro

"Baik tuan." kata Naruto, dan kemudian Naruto dan Rias mengikuti langkah sang penjaga.

Di sebuah bangunan tergeletak pemuda bernama Kankurou yang sedang di periksa oleh team medis dari desa Suna. tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!" kata Kankurou lemah karena terkena racun milik Sasori

"Maaf Kankurou-sama, saya hanya mengantarkan pemuda ini untuk menemui tuan, dan katanya dia adalah teman anda." setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya penjaga itu meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Naruto" Ujar Kankuro terkejut melihat sosok teman yang berhasil menyedarkan Gaara dulu

"Naruto kah?" tanya Kankurou memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ya, ini aku Naruto." kata Naruto mendekatkan diri lalu mengambil kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur sedangkan Rias menunggu di sofa yang berada di dekat pintu. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sini."

Kankurou pun menatap langit dengan sedih, "Aku pun sudah tahu tentangmu yang menjadi Ninja S-Rank Missing-nin Naruto, tapi aku tetap percaya pada teman adikku bahwa kamu tidak sejahat itu seperti yang di katakan orang-orang Konoha."

"Sudahlah , yang aku mau tahu kemana perginya orang yang membawa Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Memang kamu mau apa?" Kankurou bertanya dengan heran

"Tentu saja menyelamatkannya apa lagi?." Tanya Naruto

"Dengan kamu yang tidak bisa menggunakan teknik ninja apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kankurou

"Hah, kau terlalu terpusat pada satu titik sobat, hanya karena aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakra berarti aku tidak bisa apa-apa? jika itu yang kau pikirkan kau salah besar" Jawab Naruto kepada Kankurou

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku terlalu meremehkanmu" Ujar Kankurou menyesal

"tak apa Kankurou itu wajar, jika kau berpikir seperti itu tapi untuk sekarang aku janji akan membawa pulang Gaara" Ujar Naruto dengan sorot mata yang meyakinkan

"Aku percaya padamu Naruto, bahwa kau bisa membawa Gaara kembali" Ujar Kankurou

"Pasti, Aku akan mebawa Gaara kembali, kalau begitu kemana dia membawa Gaara pergi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kankurou

"Mereka membawa Gaar kearah Utara" Jawab Kankurou

"Baiklah, sekarang serahkan padaku biar aku yang urus. Semoga cepat sembuh Kankurou" Ujar Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat Kankurou bersama istrinya

"Kau akan ikut atau tinggal disini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut Anata" Balas Rias dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sedikit kesal

"Baiklah jika seperti itu kita harus bergegas, dan aku akan memakai Balance Breaker" Ujar Naruto, dan mendapat anggukan dari Rias dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari Sunagakure

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Burning Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Dan kini tubuh Naruto dan Rias sudah terlapisi oleh Armor berwarna putih dan merah gelap dengan sepasang sayap naga sejati, kemudian mereka melesat dengan cepat di dan beberapa menit mereka terbang dengan kecepatan gilanya akhirnya menemukan penculik Gaara yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Terlihat dua orang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan aksen awan berwarna merah. Tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang di belakang mereka karena Naruto dan Rias itu tidak memiliki tekanan chakra. Naruto dan Rias pun melesat kemudian menendang keduanya hingga jatuh tersungkur

BUAGH

Dan dengan segera mereka mengambil tubuh Gaara yang berada dalam ekor burung itu,

"Tsuma mundurlah dan bawa Gaara bersamamu, biar aku yang mengurus mereka" Ujar Naruto sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk

"Kembalikan dia kepada kami bangsat!" teriak sosok yang di pukul Naruto tadi memiliki ciri-ciri ebralbur pirang yang bernama Deidara

"Tak akan ku kembalikan, kalian sudah menculik temanku dan kalian akan merasakan akibatnya." Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum di balik armornya

"Cari mati rupanya, Sasori no Danna biar aku yang akan menghadapnya." Ujar Deidara meminta kepda Sasori

"Silahkan saja Deidara, tapi ingat aku tidak suka menunggu." Ujar Sasori

Sasoripun melempar 20 puluh burung kecil kearah Naruto, tapi Naruo hanya diam tak bergeming

 **[Katsu]**

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Dan setelah itu tidak terjadi ledakan hanya sebuah angin yang berhembus dengan puluhan burung itu menghilang tanpa jejak

"Mana ledakan yang kau janjikan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek kepada Deidara

"Sialan kau" Ujar Deidara kesal karena di merasa dipermainkan oleh lawannya

"Sekarang giliranku" Ujar Naruto mengadahkan kedua tangannya didepan dada

 **[Golden Fire Destruction]**

Syuuut

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Serangan dari Naruto itu telak mengenai Deidara hingga jatuh ke tanah karena serangan Naruto yang sangat panas

'Api apa itu? aku belum pernah melihat jenis api seperti itu dan aku tidak meraskan chakra dari serangannya' batin Sasori dan Deidara

"Ugh!" rintih Deidara di sertai dengan keluarnya darah segar dari mulutnya.

Melihat rekannya terjatuh Sasori mendekati Deidara setelah menganalisa Naruto, dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu tidak menggunakan jutsu sama sekali dan memiliki kekuatan lain yang sangat dahsyat.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur Dei" Ujar Sasori kepada Deidara yang terluka cukup dalam akibat serangan aneh dari Naruto

"Lain kali Akan ku balas kau!" teriak Deidara di sertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasori menatap Naruto lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau? Kali ini akan ku biarkan kau lepas, lain kali kita bertemu kau harus merasakan seniku." ujar Sasori kemudian dalam sekejap mereka sudah menghilang dalam gumpalan asap, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendiamkannya saja karena tujuan awalnya hanya untuk membawa Gaara kembali

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Rias dan Gaara, dan terllihat Gaara mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pertanda ia mulai sadar dari pingsannya

"Kau tak apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto kepada Gaara

"N-Naruto" Gaara Kaget melihat sosok Naruto didepannya yang sudah menghilang selama 5 tahun lamanya

"Ya ini aku Gaara, Tsuma tolong alirkan aura nagamu kepada Gaara agar dia cepat untuk pulih" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias dan mendapat anggukan dari Rias

"Selama ini kau kemana?" Tanya Gaara kepada Naruto

"Aku tidak kemana-mana hanya menenangkan diri saja" Jawab Naruto jujur dan bohong disaat bersamaan

"Setelah ini kau kembalilah, karena aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku" Ujar Naruto

"Apakah kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Gaara lemah

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin kembali ke Konoha pasti orang tuaku tidak akan senang melihat kepulanganku, tapi jika kau bertemu dengan mereka atau ninja konoha salamkan salamku kepada mereka dan katakan aku merindukan mereka dan selalu menyayangi mereka" Ujar Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menangis

"Kau bisa pulang sendirikan? kalau begitu aku mohon pamit dulu, dan selamat karena aku sudah menjadi Kazakage. Ayo Tsuma" Lanjut Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri yang menangis dalam hati karena penderitaan sahabatnya

"Terimakasih Naruto, kau menyelamatkanku" Ujar Gaara kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke desa Suna

0.0

Dan tak lama kemudian Gaara sudah kembali ke desa Suna kembali, dan betapa senangnya rakyat Sunagakure yang melihat kembalinya Kazekage mereka, dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk datang kerumah sakit karena mendengar kabar bahwa kakaknya Kankurou sedang berada dalam perawatan yang intensif. Dan saat dirinya masuk kedalam Gaara bersyukur karena sudah tertolong oleh salah satu ninja medis konoha salah satu anggota team 7 yaitu Sakura Haruno

"Gaara, aku senang melihatmu kembali" Ujar Kankurou senang karena melihat Gaara kembali dengan selamat

"Ini semua berkat Naruto yang menolongku dari Akatsuki" Ujar Gaara membuat anggota team 7 terkejut karena Gaara menyebut nama Naruto.

"Naruto? Sekarang dimana Naruto? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Tanya Menma kepada Gaara

"Apa pedulimu Menma hah?" tanya Kankurou manaikkan oktaf bicaranya

"Tentu saja aku peduli, karena aku adalah kakaknya!" balas Menma tidak bisa menahan emosi.

"kakak heh? Aku tanya dimana kau berada saat Naruto membutuhkanmu, dimana pembelaanmu saat Yondaime Hokage laknat menghapuskan jutsu milik Naruto sehingga menghancurkan mimpinya menjadi Hokage. Dimana kau saat semua itu?!" tanya Kankurou menaikan emosinya pada Menma, Menma yang sudah tidak bisa membalas ucapan dari Kankurou karena memang yang di ucapkan Kankurou itu, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah tertunduk

'Maafkan Niisan Naruto, juga bertekad akan membawamu pulang dan menyadarkan Kaasan dan Tousan bahwa kau juga merupakan anak mereka darah daging mereka' Batin Menma sedih mengingat penderitaan adiknya

Ending Song : Ending Naruto 21 Cascade (Play)

 _Kimi to boku nigiri shimeta_

 _Futatsu no teno naka de Umareta hikari Ima, hanatou_

Kohaku iro no yuu ya keni somerareta Machi wa  
Kanashi hikari to kage utsushite ita

 _Ikutsumo no kiseki no ito Tsunagatte karamatte  
Tadori tsuita yo Hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara_

Ame no chihare, ano kumo ni nare Yume wo oyoide yuku  
Sono kokoro shibari tsuketeru Tamerai furi hodo ite

Kimi to boku nigiri shimeta Futatsu no teno naka de  
Umareta hikari ima hanatou

 _Hitotsu futatsu yoru wo norikoete yuku  
Tsuki no supottoraito ni terasare nagara_

 _Kumo wo fuchidoru hotarubi ga  
Garasu saiku kimi no kokoro wo tsutsumikondeku  
Tameiki wa tooku sora ni kieta_

 _Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare ima wo oyoide yuku  
Me wo tojite mo utagatte mo mebiusu jetto koosutaa  
Kimi no kokoro utsushita sora ni yasashiku kaze fuite  
Akai kaze fune tonde itta_

 _Tohou mo nai Kewashii michi no tochuu Tsurakute kurushii  
Tabiji no hate ni wa Dare hitori, shiru hazu no nai hikari no sekai_

 _Kimi to boku ano hi no chikai souzou sae koete yuku  
Dokomademo tsunagaru hibi wo mabushiku terashidasu yo  
Haru ga kureba hajimari iro sa uchuu no hate made mo  
Kieru koto nai kimi no akashi jiyuu na sono ryoute de  
Kokokara mata hajimeyou_

 **-TBC-**

 **Untuk Kekuatan dari Naruto dan Rias nanti akan di beberkan di chapter depan, dan maaf soal tadi karena salah Upload ke Website. Dan ini adalah versi Rewrite dan tidak banyak berubah kok :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Arrival Of The Legend

**Pair Of Dragon Heir**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

 **Pair** : [Naruto. U X Rias. G ], [Menma X Sakura], [Sasuke X Hinata]

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :** **The Arrival Of The** **Legend**

\- Di Markas Akatsuki -

"Zetsu, tolong kau cari informasi yang di katakan Deidara dan Sasori." kata seorang yang memakai baju hitam bercorak awan merah dengan memakai topeng spiral berwarna orange

"Baik!" kata Zetsu yang sudah masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Kurasa ada kemungkinan ia bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki" Gumam Sosok itu

\- Sedangkan di tempat Naruto -

Setelah penyelamatan Gaara tadi kini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah desa yang tidak jauh dari Sunagakure. mereka sedang menikmati makan malam karena sehabis bertarung tadi membuat mereka lapar walau sebenarnya dari pagi saat du dimensi DxD mereka belum memakan apapun

"Aku seperti ada yang mengawasi kita Tsuma" Ujar Naruto kepada Karin

"Sepertinya begitu Anata" Balas Rias

Setelah menghabiskan makannya Naruto dan Rias kemudian pergi ketempat yang sedikit luas dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menghantam tanah di bawahnya dengan pukulan berlapis tinju api emas, dan setelah itu muncul sosok setengah berwarna putih dan setengah berwarna hitam

"Siapa Kalian kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" Tanya Naruto kepada Zetsu dengan santai, belum Zetsu menjawab muncul lingkaran Vortex yang menampilkan sosok berjubah hitam menggunakan topeng berwarna oranger berpola spiral

"Namaku adalah Tobi dan ini Zetsu kami dari Akatsuki, kami ingin menawari kalian untuk bergabung dengan kami" Ujar Tobi kepada Naruto dan juga Rias

'Dari pakaiannya ia seperti yang menculik Gaara tadi, dan aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kelompoknya bukanlah kelompok baik' Batin Naruto

"Kami tidak akan bergabung dengan kelompok penjahat seperti kalian" Ujar Naruto kepada Tobi

"Kalau itu pilihan kalian aku tidak memaksa, tapi aku akan membunuh kalian karena kalian bisa menajdi batu sandungan untuk tujuan dari Akatsuki" Ujar Sosok itu yang merapal HandSeal

 **[Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu]**

Wush...

Sebuah naga api mengarah ketubuh Naruto, tapi kemudian Naruto menarik nafasnya

 **[Golden Fire Empiric Roar]**

Wush...

Kedua serangan bertabrakan hingga menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar

"Kau cukup hebat Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar Tobi kepada Naruto

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya Anata" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian mundur beberapa langkah

"Ohhhh... jadi sekarang kau yang akan menjadi lawanku?" Tanya Tobi meremehkan

"Kita lihat saja" Ujar Rias

 **[Tornado Slash]**

Wush...

Sebuah Tornado berukuran cukup besar mengarah Ke Tobi tapi dia tidak menghindari seranan tornado tiu malah menyeringai di balik topengnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mengetahui serangan dari Rias hanya menembus Tubuh Tobi

"Hahahah... serengan seperti itu tidak akan bekerja padaku" Ujar Tobi meremehkan, sedangkan Rias yang melihat kecongakkan dari Tobi merasa geram

 **[Burning Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Burn]**

Terdengar suara [Burn] yang cukup nyaring setelah itu Rias mengadahkan tangan kanannya kearah Tobi

 **[Explosion]**

 **[Dragon Shoot]**

Sebuah Laser mengarah ke Tobi tapi Tobi hanay diam karena sudah dipastikan serangan itu akan menembusnya, tapi pemikirannya meleset karena serangan itu telak mengenai Tobi hingga pakaiannya berubah menjadi compang-camping

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa serangannya tidak menembus' Batin Tobi kaget karena serangan itu mengenai dirinya

 **[Reset]**

"Seranganku mengenaimu karena aku menghilangkan kekuatanmu selama 1 menit, dan selama satu menit itu kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu termasuk serangan anehmu yang dapat menembus itu" Ujar Rias yang kini sudah mereset armornya

'Sialan, ternyata kekuatannya cukup besar. jika begini aku harus mundur dulu untuk membuat rencana yang matang' Batin Tobi kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran vortex di udara

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tsuma?" Tanya Naruto kepada Istrinya

"Aku tidak apa-apa Anata, hanya saja aku merasa mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai disini saja hanya karena ini" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Kau memang benar, dan aku memiliki firasat buruk bahwa dia bisa membawa kehancuran bagi umat manusia" Balas Naruto

"Kau benar"

"kalau begitu mari, kita lanjutkan perjalannya" Ujar Naruto yang mendapat anggukand dari Rias kemudian berjalan melanjutkan perjalanannya

\- Di Markas Akatsuki -

Muncul lingkaran Vortex yang menampilkan sosok yang memakai baju compang-camping a.k.a Tobi

"Ada apa denganmu Tobi?" Tanya sosok bermbut jingga dengan mata berpola riak air

"Ternyata kekuatan mereka lebih besar dari perkiraan kita, bahkan perempuan itu bisa menghilangkan kekuatan selama satu menit" Ujar Tobi

"Jadi begitu, kurasa mereka akan menjadi batu sandungan" Ujar sosok itu

0.0

Team Kakashi kini sudah kembali ke Konoha karena Kazekage mereka telah kembali, tapi mereka kembali bukan dengan senang, malah mereka kembali ke Konoha dengan rasa sedih terutama Menma yang mendengar kabar adiknya yang sempat singgah di Sunagakure. Menmapun kembali ke rumahnya langsung dan tidak ingin ikut bersama teamnya untuk melaporkan misinya

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri," kata suara seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah panjang a.k.a Kushina Uzumaki

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Menma? Bagaimana misinya?" tanyanya tapi bukan jawaban yang ia dapat tapi bungkaman dari Menma yang melenggang ke kemar dan itu membuat Kushina cemas karena tidak biasanya Menma bersikap seperti itu

Sedangkan Menma kini berada di jendela menatap langit sore yang membuatnya semakin merindukan adik satu-satunya itu

'Maafkan Niisan Naru, Apa kau menderita di luar sana Naru? Maafkan Niisan karena Niisan kau jadi seperti ini' Batin Menma sedih mengingat apa yang terjadi pada adik kembarnya ini

"Menma" Terdengar lenguhan feminim tanpa bertanya ia sduah tahu bahwa itu suaru ibunya. Kushina yang tidak mendapat jawabanpun masuk kekamar Menma

"Kau kenapa Menma?" Tanya Kushina karena melihat pundak anaknya ini bergetar, sedangkan kini menma berbalik memperhatikan ibunya dengan Intens

"Katakan Kaasan! Kau lebih memilihku atau Naru?" Tanya Menma kepada Kushina

"Tentu saja aku akan memilihmu Menma" Jawab Kushina membuat Menma merasakan sesak didadanya dan tangisnya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi, dan melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul tembok hingga retak dan ditangan menma muncul setitik darah, membuat Kushina khawatir

"AKU MENYESAL PERNAH LAHIR DARI RAHIM KAASAN! AKU DAN NARU ITU SAMA LAHIR DARI RAHIM KAASAN TAPI KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT NARU! APA NARU BUKAN ANAK KALIAN" Teriak Menma Khalap karena ibunya

"Menma..." Kushina kini mengalirkan air matanya karena ucapan dari Menma

"Apa Kaasan tidak tahu bahwa Naru yang selama ini selalu menemani Kaasan saat Tousan sedang pergi ke desa lain" Ujar Menma kemudian berjalan ke samping ranjangnya untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci dan itu adalah foto kemudian memberikannya kepada Kushina

Kemudian Kushina melihat foto di dalamnya dan terlihat sosok Naruto saat 12 tahun mengecup kening ibunya yang sedang terlelap tidur, dan di balik foto itu terdapat tulisan

 _Aku menyayangi Kaasan walau Kaasan tidak melihatku ada, jaga diri Kaasan baik-baik dan jangan tidur terlalu malam saat menunggu Tousan karena itu tidak baik untuk Tousan, karena mulai sekarang tidak ada yang menyelimuti Kaasan karena malam ini Naru akan pergi dalam kehidupan kalian_

 _Maaf bila naru masuk dalam kehidupan kalian. aku menyayangk kalian_

Setelah membaca tulisa dibalik foto itu Kushina jatuh tertunduk tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya, dan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan anak bungsunya

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepada Putraku? Kami-sama maafkan aku beri aku kesempatan sekali saja untuk bersama anakku kembali, kumohon kembalikan ia kepadaku aku menyesal' Batin Kushina

\- Di Tempat Naruto -

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak entah kenapa dirinya meraskan dadanya sesak sekali sepergi habis mengis tersedu-sedu, dan itu membuat Rias khawatir dengan suaminya

"Kau kenapa Anata?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto menunjukan wajah cemasnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu Tsuma, tapi tiba-tiba aku emrasa dadaku sangat sesak" Jawab Naruto yang masih memegang dadanya karena sesak yang ia alami di dadanya

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto yang menuntun suaminya untuk duduk di bawah pohon

\- Di tempat Team Kakashi minus Menma yang pulang -

Kakashi kini masih berjalan ke kantor hokage untuk melaporkan misi yang telah di jalaninya, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Kakashi masih mengingat jelas ucapan dari Gaara sang Kazakage

[Flashback]

Kini Gaara dan Kakashi sedang berada di puncak gedung Kazgake dan seperti sang Kazegake ingin membicarakan suatu hal kepada Kakashi

"Ada apa Kazagake-sama?" Tanya Kakashi dengan sopan

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Naruto, dan dia bilang kepadaku bahwa sampaikan salamnya kepada kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya, dan dia berpesan bahwa Naruto merindukan mereka" Jawab Gaara, membuat Kakashi terkejut karena muridnya itu tidak sedikirpun membenci kedua orang tuanya karena telah membuat mimpinya hancur

"Ha'i Kazekage-sama, pasti saya akan memberikan salam dan pesan ini kepada Hokage sama" Balas Kakashi

"Dan yah satu lagi Kakashi, katakan pada Yondaime Hokage bahwa dirinya tidak layak menjadi kage dengan sifatnya selama ini, mungkin dia hokage yang de segani tapi sebagai ayah dia orang yang gagal dan dia tidak pantas meyandang nama ayah. Dan jika Yondaime tidak terima dengan ucapanku dan ingin berperang aku akan melayaninya. Demi teman pertamaku aku akan melakukan apapun karena Naruto yang menyelamatkanku dari neraka kesepian" Ujar Gaara penjang lebar membuat Kakashi terkejut karena ucapan Gaara

"Ha'i Kazekage-sama pasti saya sampaikan" Jawab Kakashi kemudian mohon undur diri

'Ini tidak ada apa-apanya di banding dengan apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku Naruto' Batin Gaara\

[Flashback off]

Sesampainya di ruang hokage Kakashi menyampaikan laporan misi, dan juga menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara, dan itu membuat Hokage marah dengan ucapan Gaara itu, sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengar umpatan dari Yondaime Hokage naik pitam dan kemudian membranikan diri untuk menggebrak meja Hokage

"Apa yang kau lakukan kakashi?" Tanya Minato menaikkan tekanan suaranya

"Masih belum sadar hah? yang dikatakan Gaara itu memang benar anda tidak layak meyandang nama Kage. Anda menyandang gelar ayah saja tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya yang semestinya apalagi sebagai Kage anda sangatlah tidak layak. Tidak akan ada ayah yang bersikap seperti anda yang hanya karena ramalan bodoh itu mengorbankan anakknya" Ujar Kakashi menunjukan wajah marahnya, sedangkan Minato hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa karena tidak tahu

"Dan satulagi Uzumaki Naruto adalah Murid kebangganku saya, dan sebagai gurunya saya berhak ikut campur" Ujar Kakashi kemudian melenggang keluar dari ruang Hokage tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang meninggalkan minato dengan wajah penuh penyesalannya

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini? Maafkan Tousan telah membunuh impianmu menjadi Hokage dan maaf atas perlakuan Tousan selama ini hanya karena ramalan bodoh itu aku sampai menelarkanmu. Maafkan Tousan Naruto" Gumam Minato yang menundukan wajahnya dengan air mata yang menggenang dipipinya

0.0

Sedangkan Naruto dan Rias kini sedang berjalan di sebuah desa tapi kemudian perhatian mereka berpindah karena mendengar teriakan perempuan dari sebuah Onsen, dan tak lama kemudian muncul sosok laki-laki berumur 50-an tahun dengan sekujur tubuhnya babak belur. Naruto yang melihat sosok orang itupun langsung mengenalnya walau tidak bertemu selama 5 tahu tapi dirinya masih jeli untuk mengetahui sosok Jiaraiya yang terlampau mesum ini

"Tak berubah juga kau Ero-sennin, 5 tahun sudha berlalu tapi sifat mesummu itu masih jelas" Ujar Naruto dengan tawanya, sedangkan Jiraiya yang mendengr gelarnya sayangnya yang hanya di berikan oleh muridnya dulu kemudian menengok untuk memastikan

"N-Naru-To" Ujar Jiraiya terbata menyebut nama Naruto

"Yah ini aku Naruto Ero-sennin, dan perkenalkan ini Istriku Rias Uzumaki" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan istrinya

"Apa? Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Jiaraiya kaget, dan kemudian Naruto memberikan selembar foto kepada Jiraiya yang tidak lain adalah foto pernikahannya dengan Rias

"Simpanlah foto itu, anggap saja hadiah dariku Ero-Sennin" Ujar Naruto sedangkan Jiraiya hanya mengangguk kemudian Jiariya meminta Naruto dan Istrinya untuk mampir di penginapannya yang mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. Kemudian saat di penginapan mereka berbincang-bincang

"Maaf Naruto, karena ucapanku tentang ramalan bodoh itu k-..." Ucapan Jiraiya terpotong oleh Naruto

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, itu bukan salahmu Sensei dan lebih baik kita ambil saja hikmahnya. Jika kau tidak mengatakan ramalan itu tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan Rias dan memiliki Partner seperti Ddraid dan Albion" Ujar Naruto kepada Jiraiya, sedangkan Jiraiya yang mendegar itu hanya kagum kepada muridnya yang dengan tegarnya menerima semua ini tanpa mengeluh

'Semoga kau menyesal Minato telah mengacuhkan Naruto, kau tidak tahu betapa tegarnya putramu ini' batin Jiraiya

"Tapi bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini?" tanya Jiraiya

"Mengerikan, pelatihan nerakan lima tahun bersama Tousan benar-benar menakutkan beruntung aku bisa melewati masa-masa itu" Ujar Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya berlatih dengan Igneel

"Tousan?" Tanya Jiraiya bingung

"Igneel adalah ayah angkat Anata yang mengajarkan kekuatan naga kepada Anata" Jawab Rias kepada Jiraiya

"Igneel? Naga?" Tanya Jiraiya tidak mengerti

"Ahhh sudahlah yang terpenting untuk sekarang aku buklanlah Shinobi melainkan Dragon Slayer sekaligus Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou. intinya seperti Menma Niisan yang memiliki Kyuubi didalam tubuhnya aku juga memiliki yaitu dua ekor naga surga Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon" Ujar Naruto menjelaskan kepada Jiraiya, sedangkan Jiraiya hanya mengangguk-angguk

"Kau mengeri Ero Sennin?" Tanya Naruto

"Kagak!" Jawab Jiraiya dengan pose seperti Wak-waw membuat Naruto dan Rias sweatdrop

Setelah itu Naruto dan Rias memasuki kamarnya untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka, dan kegiatan mereka tidak sengaja di dengar oleh Jiraiya bahkan sampai menetskan darah dengan deras dari hidungnya karena desahan erotis mereka, dan karena tidak ingin kehabisan darah ia memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka dengan kegiatan mereka

'Sial kau Gaki, ternyata kau hibat juga dalam permaianan ranjang. Kau benar-benar murud yang membanggakan' batin Jiraiya

\- Di Kamar Naruto dan Rias -

"aaahhh, aaahhh, ooohhh, Anata, aaahhh, lebih cepat, ooh lebih keras"desah Rias dengan keras

"aahh Tsuma, vaginamu sempit Tsuma aaahhh,"desah naruto karena penis naruto terasa dijepit dan diremas oleh vagina Rias

"ooohhh Anata, lebih cepat, aku akan keluar!"desah Rias

"aaahhh, Tsuma aku juga akan keluar!

Gerakan pinggul naruto semakin cepat dan bertambah liar, tangan Rias memegang pinggul naruto mencoba mempercepat gerakan pinggul naruto.

"aaahhh, Anata!, aku keluar! Aaahh!"teriak Rias, teriakan tersebut membuat otot-otot vagina terasa meremas dan memijat penis naruto.

"Tsuma aku juga keluar aaahhh!"

Croot... Croot

Begitu banyaknya semprotan sperma naruto, hingga melumer keluar dari vagina Rias, dengan perlahan naruto menarik penisnya dan merebakan badannya disisi Rias

"ennggh"Rias mengerang ketika penis naruto ditarik keluar dari vaginanya

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas mereka, dan juga keringat yang membasahi kedua sejoli yang sedang telanjang bulat.

Rias memeluk tubuh naruto, dan membenamkan wajahnya kedada bidang naruto kemudian mereka terlelap oleh tidurnya

0.0

Pagi harinya Jiraiya ingin kembali ke konoha dan ia mengajak Naruto untuk pulang ke konoha dan menyadarkan kedua orang tuanya tapi dirinya menolak dan lebih memilih untuk berkelana terlebih dahulu

"Sudahlah, jadi apakah kau mau ikut bersamaku kembali ke konoha?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto

"Tidak aku masih belum ingin pulang karena pasti Tousan dan Kaasan tidak akan senang dengan kepulanganku" Jawab Naruto lirih, membuat Jiraiya sedih merutuki apa yang sudah ia ucapkan dulu tentang ramalan itu

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya memastikan

"Benar, dan salamkan salamku pada semuanya, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Jiraiya-sensei, Ayo Tsuma" Ujar Naruto

"baiklah Anata" Jawab Rias kepada Naruto

 **[Divine Dividing]**

 **[Burning Gear : Dragon Wings]**

Kemudian mereka melesat keudara dengan sayap mereka masing-masing Naruto dengan sayap Hakuryuukounya sedangkan Rias dengan saya naganya

'Semoga kau mendapat kabahagiaanmu sendiri Naruto' batin Jiraiya

"Yah, sekarang bagaimana reaksi Minato dan Kushina kalau melihat foto ini" Gumam Jiraiya melihat foto dimana hari berlangsungnya pernikahan Naruto dan Rias

0.0

Naruto dan Rias menghentikan acar terbabg mereka karena untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, dan kemudian melihat uang di kantong yang tadi sempat di berikan oleh Jiraiya karena bagaimanapun juga mereka butuh makan juga dan Jiraiya memberikan sedikit uang kepada mereka sebagai bekal

Kemudian Naruto dan Rias keliling kota untuk mencari kedai makanan, melihat kesana kemari berbagai kedak makanan. Akhirnya menemukan kedai makanan yang membuat matanya berbinar-binar. Kedai makanan yang menjual ramen, walaupun mungkin rasanya tidak seenak Ramen Ichiraku tapi itu nampaknya cukup melepas rindu makanan favoritenya itu, sedangkan Rias mengangguk setuju untuk makan ramen

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kedai ramen yang diikuti oleh Rias dan duduk untuk memesan ramen. "Paman, ramennya 1 mangkok besar dan satu ukuran sedang." kata Naruto

"Segera saya sediakan." kata pemilik kedai ramen kepada Naruto

Tak sampai lima belas menit ramen yang mereka pesan sudah jadi, dan tak pakai lama mereka memakan ramennya, Rias memandang cara makan suaminya yang terlihat tidak makan beberapa bulan, dan itu menimbulan lengkungan keatas dari bibirnya, tak lama Rias memandang cara makan Naruto, Naruto-pun tersedak karena makan terlalu cepat, sedangkan Rias menepu-nepuk punggung Naruto

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan Anata, kita tidak dalam keadaan tererburu-buru jadi santai saja makannya" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto kemudian memelankan sedikit makannya

\- Sedangkan di Konoha -

Konoha kini sedang mempersiapkan misi karena mata-mata memberitahu bahwa Anggota Akatsuki akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Salah satu anak buah Orochimaru di jemabatan Kanabi

"Yamato bawalah Team Kakashi untuk misi yang akan datang. Karena kita tidak tahu rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan. dan pastinya rencana mereka akan berhubungan dengan tujuan mereka" Ujar Minato kepada salah satu Anbunya

"Ha'i Hokage-sama, saya akan menajalankan misi dari anda" Jawab Anbu yang bernama Yamato itu

"Kalau begitu, kau beritahukan dulu kepada Kakashi bahwa kau akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan team Kakashi saat misi itu" Ujar sang Hokage yang mendapat anggukan dari Anbu itu, kemudian menghilang dalam gumpalan asap

"Hah, aku merindukanmu Naru, semoga kau cepat kembali" Gumam Minato yang merindukan putra bungsunya

\- Di sebuah tempat -

Terlihat 5 sosok berpakaian seperti orang kerajaan yang menatap pemandangan di depannya

"Jadi mereka berada disini? kali ini kupastikan akan menangkap ketiga naga surgawi itu" Ujar sosok bermabut silver dengan jenggot tipi memakai jubah

"Ya, aku sudah menemukan Koordinat keberadaan mereka. Dan sudah di pastikan mereka berada disini Kakek" Ujar Sosok berambut silver satu lagi

"Kau memang bisa di andalkan Vali, dengan menggunakan kekuatan ketiga naga surgawi aku pasti akan bisa menguasi dunia hahahaha" Ujar sosok yang di panggil kakek tadi oleh Vali

"Itu sudah pasti Lucifer, kita akan menagkap Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok itu

"Dengan kita menggunakan kekuatan ketiga naga surgawi bahkan kekuatan dari Fraksi Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh hanya kekuatan kecil" Jawab sosok yang di panggil Lucifer tadi

\- Di tempat Naruto dan Rias -

Naruto dan Rias yang sedang menikmati perjalanannya kemudian terbelalak karena meraskan kekuatan besar dan yang membuatnya terkejut adadalah ini bukanlah kekuatan chakra tapi sihir dan ini bukanlah sihir kelas rendahan tapi ini kelas tinggi yang hanya dimiliki oleh pemimpin Fraksi

"Apa kau merasakannya Tsuma?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Ya, aku merasakan aura kekuatan besar dan ini tidak salah lagi ini adalah kekuatan sihir dari Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub, dan... Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang merupakan petinggi aliasi Yondai Maou Fraksi Iblis dan kekuatan mereka tidak bisa di anggap remeh, bahkan di rumorkan orang yang bisa melukai Rizevim Livan Lucifer adalah orang yang paling beruntung dari orang yang paling beruntung" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Dan apa tujuan mereka datang kesini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Mereka ingin menguasai dunia sana dengan mengalahkan Fraksi Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh menggunakan kekuatan dari ketiga naga surgawi dan kita mau tidak mau harus mengalahkan mereka disini" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Hah, sepertinya kita akan terlibat pertarungan besar" Balas Naruto

"Sepertinya juga begitu Anata, tapi kita harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuknya" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Ya, dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu Rias, akupun sudah mendengar kekuatan Rizevim Livan Lucifer dari Igneel bahkan Igneel mengaku pernah bertarung dengannya dan Igneel berkata kekuatan dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer benar-benar luar biasa" Ujar Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Rias

"Semoga kita bisa menang melawan mereka, karena ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika Rizevim Livan Lucifer tetap berada disini, ia bisa menjadi masalah besar bagi dunia Shinobi jika ia mengacau disini, belum lagi kekuatan dari Maou yang lainnya pasti ini akan merepotkan" Lanjut Naruto

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Yo Mungkin Fiction ini mengalami banyak Flame dan ketidak sukaan, dan saya memutuskan untuk tidak meniru seperti di Salamander no Naruto, dan dengan ini untuk selanjutnya saya akan berusaha melanjutkan Fiction ini hingga selesai... dan musuh selanjutnya yang akan di hadapi Naruto dan Rias adalah Old Satan Faction tapi itu bukan berarti akhir jika Naruto mengalahkannya**

 **dan saya tidak akan membalas Review terlebih dahulu sampai chap 4 dan Fiction ini akan up setiap hari sampai chap.4. Jaa ne**


End file.
